Fathers and Daughters
by MerryPippinLuver
Summary: New adventure! Katara has a secret. But one secret reveals another in this all out Star Trek adventure. CHARACTER ANGST AND CHARACTER DEATH. Takes place 25 years after, The World is Hollow and I have Touched the Sky


Disclaimer I do not any of the Star Trek Characters. I wish I did but, oh well!

" _Space, the final frontier these are the continuing voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its ongoing mission to explore strange new worlds to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly _

_go where no one has gone before…" _

Setting: Takes place 25 years after, " For the World is Hollow and I have Touched the Sky." None of the Star Trek movies involved.

" _You must find your father. He will show you the way and tell you the truth of all this. He will help to destroy this disease that plagues our planet and will continue to plague others. It is only a matter of time."_

_The woman coughs with much effort._

" _How do I find him?"_

" _The stars. Look to the stars dear daughter and you will see."_

" _I am not ready."_

" _You are ready. You have so much of him in you. He deserves to know."_

" _After all this time. He never returned. Why?"_

" _Because it is complicated. He has priorities. You will know this in time."_

" _I can't leave you mother."_

" _It is time. I am fading." _

" _No…mother.."_

" _Too late. Find the cure for others. It is your purpose…"_

" _I will."_

" _And your father.."_

"_Yes?"_

"_When you find your father tell him I loved him very much."_

"_I will…"_

_Natira smiled up at her daughter and then closed her eyes and breathed out her last breath. She knew that her daughter must go be her father. She has so much of him in herself. _

_Katara reached to touch her mother's hand and for a split second she thought it moved. She looked up at her now dead mother. She saw her mothers' eye suddenly open and breathe the words……McCoy!_

Katara screamed as she bounded from her bed and tried to slowly regulate her breathing. She was on the USS Genesis and she was

the Chief medical officer. For five years she was on this starship going

to different worlds and learning new medical innovations from different planets. This was the third time she had had this same dream this week. The reason was because she was going to finally meet her

father today and she was afraid of him. She did not know why, but she had fear. Her breathing finally slowed down and got up from her bed and started to dress. As she was doing this a crackling voice

came over her intercom.

" Dr. Katara to the captain's quarters. Dr. Katara."

She took a deep breath and finished getting ready. She tied her long brown hair in a loose braid. Her mother taught her and made her way to the captain's quarters. She knew the captain really well

considering they were great friends. Mark and her traveled to many planets together and have gotten through thick and thin. She reached his door and rang the bell.

" Come in."

She walked in and smiled politely.

"Hello Mark."

" Kitty! Great to see you!"

Kitty was her nickname that Mark gave her.

"So. Are you ready for your next assignment? I have the V-Chip right here."

He wiggled it up in the air.

"Yes I am ready for you to show it to me."

He placed the chip into the computer.

The computer spoke.

" State you name. Authorization is required for further exploration of document."

" Katara, MD. Chief medical officer for the USS Genesis. Serial number, 422567-D.

"Working. Computer identifies Katara, MD as key personnel for this document. Able to continue.

Katara took a seat on the captain's chair nearby and waited further instructions from the computer.

" Working. Katara MD is on a reassignment mission on the USS Enterprise. With Admiral James T. Kirk. Your mission is to accompany the USS Enterprise on route to the Alter 5 system to investigate a

strange pandemic that is currently wiping out thousands of inhabitants there. You will be assisting current Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard H. McCoy in ongoing medical investigation of the planet. End

of transmission. "

The computer shut itself down.

" McCoy?"

Was all Mark got out.

" My father."

Go ahead and leave comments. I like those!"

Will update soon! Jamie


End file.
